Friends Forever
by Horrorxxxgirl
Summary: My version of a song fic. Set to Friends Forever by Vitamin C. Ed and Adam reflect on their old friendship with Charlie and Adam takes a leap for his crush before it's too late. Set before the movie and my Fright Night fanfic. CharliexAmy, EdxOC, and a bit of AdamxOC


The morning sun hadn't quite warmed up much of anything. The sun was out, but the cold whipped around still, not knowing night had gone only a few hours ago. The lawns and plants were still damp from the sprinklers. There was a smell of damp earth that would stain everyone's shoes. Most kids hurried to finish homework that was due in a handful of time.

Two kids sat on the damp brick planters watching a laptop as if it had been playing porn. "Charlie needs to see this," said a boy with shaggy hair. "Ed, it's about his next day neighbor being a vampire! Action needs to be taken!"

"Charlie doesn't care about us anymore, Adam," said a boy with glasses, Ed. He slammed his computer closed.

"You can't tell me he has forgotten about all those nights we talked all night on skype about the rest of our lives!" said Adam. He chuckled, remembering those nights on skype. "He wants to marry Amy!"

"Looking at him now, he probably will," sighed Ed. Adam chuckled and pointed out Ed's girlfriend, Lilith, who blew Ed a kiss. "Oh! Well! You wanna marry Alexis!"

"You wanna have kids with Lilith!" said Adam and the two boys fell into a fit of laughter. Charlie, Amy and their friends glared at the two boys. "Ed, I kept thinking things would never change, am I stupid?"

"I kept thinking the things would stay the same," sighed Ed. "But when we leave this year, Charlie won't be coming with us into the future. No more hanging out because he 'out grew' us and he's on a different track."

Adam got up. "If we want to warn Brewster we gotta do it now because we probably won't have another day!" he cried. He watched as Charlie kissed Amy on the cheek and he sat back down, defeated. "He's moving on and he can't slow down."

"I wonder if he plays the memories in his head, like a film without sound?" asked Ed. "Remember that night in June last summer? G-d, I knew nothing about love and poor Lilith. I cockblocked myself!"

"I wish we could have one more night where we stay up late on skype, talking about our futures," sighed Adam. "I will always remember all those times together, the three of us."

"Who says we have to leave the memories behind? Just because our lives are changing, come whatever, we can always remember," said Ed, trying to smile. "Too bad we can't tack on we will always be friends forever."

"I hear Charlie's got a big job lines up for him already," sighed Adam. "He's gonna make some big money and he will be too rich to spare us a chuckle at Squid Man, Gladiator Man and Kid Comeback. Though, I doubt he'll remember all the things he learned in school. He's too damn busy trying to break every single rule!"

Ed giggled. "So can I expect the twenty five year old Adam to have said his I dos to Mrs. Alexis Johnson?"

Adam glared at Ed. "And how many kids will Lilith have pushed out for you when you're twenty five?" He watched as Ed blushed. "I keep thinking that it's not goodbye but sorta a time to fly."

"Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now?" asked Ed. "Can we survive it out there? Can we make it somehow?"

"I thought this would never end," sniffed Adam. "But I guess we're becoming men. I wonder if Charlie's past is gonna be a shadow that follows him around? Or will we fade when he leaves Clark County?"

Lilith came by and sat on Ed's lap, kissing his neck. Adam looked down. "This can't be goodbye!" He stood up and stomped over to Alexis.

She looked up at Adam and smiled. "Hi Adam," she smiled. "Your hair looks soft today."

One of Amy's friends leaned into Alexis. Alexis wasn't exactly a popular girl but she had that trendy look but with hints of who she was. "He's a nerd, don't talk to him."

"How dare you! Nerds are some of the sweetest people ever! Any girl would be lucky to have her own Ed! Look at how he treats Lilith!" cried Alexis standing up and motioning towards Lilith and Ed.

Adam took her face in his hands. She blushed and he felt a blush claw at his face. "It's time to fly," and he kissed her deeply. She wrapped her arms around his neck.


End file.
